What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Trolls/Trivia
Trivia * After Don Bluth's Rock-a-Doodle and Disney’s Aladdin, Trolls marked the third time as an animated film to use of humor and references related to pop culture, while also being the first animated film to use preexisting songs (not counting the 1979 package film Music Magic), which are what DreamWorks would be notable for most of its animated movies in years progress after the film. * To this day, it remains debatable who is the main antagonist: The Chef or Creek. * When Princess Poppy is dancing in the large basket costume and gloves, it foreshadowed the "bring it on down" characters Justin Timberlake (who would later voicing Branch in the 2016 live-action remake) would have portrayed on Saturday Night Live. * The original Troll doll was created by Thomas Dam from Gjøl in Denmark in 1958. The first ones were filled with wood shavings. Many styles and sizes were made and even animals from donkeys, elephants, giraffes, horses, lions and monkeys. There is even a story about why they are different sizes. * At the beginning of the film, a remix of the classical piece "In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg is playing, while the camera travels through the hall of the Ogre king's castle. * The songs who were written exclusively for the film were composed by singer-songwritters Paul McCartney and Max Martin, who were brought to compose the film's songs due to them being close friends of Dora Wilson's family. * During Poppy's song in Troll Village, there was a scene where she tries on various dresses (made by the hair-conjoined twins) and says she wants them all. Test audiences felt that it would make Poppy seem like a spoiled brat, so it was cut. * The scene where prince Gristle rides his tricycle through the halls of the castle looks a lot like Danny Torrance riding his tricycle through the Overlook Hotel in The Shining. * When Bridget and Gristle get served their pizza, the music from the arcade game Pac-Man can be heard in the background. * At one point in the film, Branch tells to Poppy, "Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it" much like Simba did in Disney's The Lion King. Coincedentally, both films were released in 1994, and even feature the above-mentioned characters feeling guilty over a relative's death (Mufasa and Branch's grandmother). * The original theatrical version only has a cover of "September" (sung by Samantha Mathis and Jason Marsden) and a special 4-minute song entitled "TBD" (sung by TBD) at the end credits. The 3D re-release and Special Edition versions have both the two songs and the unused score "Poppy's Lament" due to having longer credits involving the additions of "Animal Life" and "That's How You Know". * Goofs * When the Parrot is talking to Branch, he insists upon a 'high five'. Branch only have four fingers on each of his hands. * When the Chef takes the Trolls, we do not see her snatch DJ Suki. However, DJ is seen in the fanny pack chef is wearing and later in the cage at Gristle's castle. Lancy, Rascal and Battly each take 3 random Trolls that we do not see in the cage at the castle. Poppy does mention DJ as one of her friends to save when pleading with Branch in his bunker. * When Branch and Poppy are waiting inside Branch's bunker we do not see the lever. But in next shot Branch pulls the lever down and they go under the bunker. * When Poppy says "Bridget! Stop! You're in love with King Gristle!", there is no way she could have known Bridget's name at that time (unless she had heard her name when the Chef ordered her to guarding the Trolls). * Spoilers * When the Trolls escape from Ogre Town in the beginning, they use wooden Trolls to disguise their homes. These wooden Trolls resembles Thomas Dam's original Good Luck Trolls toys the film is based on. * In the dance party at the conclusion of the film, Poppy and Branch briefly borrow a few dance steps from the Michael Jackson music video Thriller. * Body count: 5; King Gristle Sr., the clown Troll in the scene with Branch screaming "the Ogres are coming!", Grandma, the Chef and Creek. * The film has several plot points that are similar to DreamWorks' 2007 film Hail Arthur. Both feature a hero who begins a journey to save its home (Artie and Poppy), both feature a deutagonist who serves as more serious about the situation (Merlin and Branch), both feature a group of animals who helps the two Heroes (the Bears and the Forest Animals), both feature a villain intent on reigning supreme (Captain Hook and the Ogre Chef), both feature a betrayal with a member of the team forming an alliance with the Main Villain in exchange for his own selfish benefit (the Vulture and Creek), and both end with the Villains (aside from the respective Main Villains) learning a lesson that puts aside their villainous ways (the Pirates and the Ogres). Tropes See here